


A Sure Thing

by smooth_sailing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Just a quick BJ, M/M, Slight Smut, the 'l' word, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_sailing/pseuds/smooth_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been 'good mates' with Harry for a while now and maybe, just maybe, Harry is sick of that label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies, this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy.  
> Sorry if that small smut scene is written terribly :P  
> Also I do want to write more one shots and a chaptered ones so If anyone would like to be a beta for me I'd love it.
> 
> Just message me on http://haz-boo-stylinson.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it.  
> xxx

Louis didn’t know what he was doing here at two A.M on a Monday morning but all he knew is that he hadn’t seen Harry in almost four days and for some reason that was keeping him from his sleep. 

He picked up a bunch of pebbles from Harrys parents driveway and began to pelt them hard enough at the window of the bedroom he had so many memories in, hoping that it would be loud enough to wake Harry up. 

This reminded him of a night like this about three months ago when he had come over and done exactly this but he was only trying to avoid waking up his sister Gemma, who turned out to be at a party so he could have just rang the doorbell continuously as his parents were on a business trip.

That night was when Louis and Harry first had sex, Harry was rather inexperienced, and so it was lucky everyone was out or they would have heard some odd noises.

It didn’t take long for the window to swing open and an extremely cute and tired looking Harry Styles to be staring down, beaming his famous smile he reserved for Louis.

‘Just precious!’, was all Louis could think.

“What are you doing here, gotta death wish boo?” He whispers loud enough to Louis to smirk up at him giving a sly nod.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, come down.” Louis replied before walking back to his car and sitting in the drivers seat, he didn’t need to say much, Harry would have followed even If he didn’t ask him to come downstairs.

Louis watched Harrys’ light turn on for a minute, probably looking for some clothes before it switched off and he awaited Harrys slow decent downstairs, probably trying to avoiding the odd ones because they creaked loud enough to wake his stepdad Robin who was an extremely light sleeper. Louis knew this by practice of course.

Louis rested his head forward on the steering wheel, startling slightly when Harry hopped into the seat next to him. 

“You know you wouldn’t have to do this if you just asked me to be your boyfriend, mum only doesn’t want you hear because she thinks you aren’t serious.” Harry stared at Louis and reached a hand out to push his hair back.  
“Labels are stupid, shut up and kiss me.” Louis mumbled, and Harry did just that. Kissing him on the lips softly, pulling away before Louis could deepen it and then plating a quick peck on his nose before adding an eskimo kiss.

“Well if you find me grumpy for the next few days due to my interrupted sleep pattern you can only blame yourself.” Harry shrugged, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes. 

Louis just watched his face not bothering to reply because in all honesty, sleep deprived grumpy harry was his favourite because he was so clingy when he was tired, more so then usual.  
“Are we just going to sit here in silence or have you got some stupid crazy adventure planned?” Harry asked without opening his eyes but moving his head to face Louis.

“Well, uhm, no plan exactly… I just kind of wanted to see you.” Harrys’ eyes snapped open, his facial expression turned soft immediately. 

“Did the big bad Louis Tomlinson miss me?” Louis shook his head staring out the windscreen at the dark empty street. “Yes you did, you totally missed me! It’s been what like two days and you drove here to wake me up at this ridiculous fucking hour because you missed me.” Harry poked Louis’ side so he would look at him, which he did turn just to see a shit-eating grin.

“Actually it’s been four days not two days, so don’t think you’re something special Haz, and in all honesty I was just horny.” Louis lied, all of that was a lie except the time of separation, and he was kind of horny but that wasn’t why he came over. Harry scoffed loudly before taking Louis’ hand and squeezing it tightly.

 

“Well this isn’t your lucky night if that’s why you came, can you just drive somewhere please. If someone notices I’m gone and sees your car out front they’ll drag me back inside by my hair, and we all know hair pulling is what you like.” 

“Haz you’re eighteen years old not fourteen, why do you still let them treat you like a child?” Louis sighs as he starts the engine. 

“I dunno, you know I hate conflict. Plus they only worry about me when I’m with you because you’re such a player.” Louis knows Harry isn’t joking, Anne is definitely not Louis’ number one fan due to the fact that Harry tells his mum everything, and she thinks Louis is just playing Harry because he won’t take the next step in their relationship.

Oh and due to the fact Louis apparently broke someone’s sons heart that Anne is very close with.

“What do they want me to do ask for your fucking hand in marriage?” Louis continued driving, his internal GPS directing him to one of his and Harrys favourite spots, the park where they had their first kiss.

“Don’t be a prick Lou, look at it in anyone else’s’ point of view but yours. We’ve known each other for a year, been hooking up for half of it and you introduce me to everyone, even your fucking mum as a ‘good mate’ which everyone knows is complete bull shit.” Harry withdrew his hand from Louis and leant his head against the window, averting his eyes to the trees outside instead of Louis’ cheekbones and eyelashes. 

Louis let out an annoyed groan, he knew he shouldn’t have let this topic come about, it always creates so much tension because he knows what Harry wants, he wants something official but he isn’t sure how to go about it. 

Louis pulls into the parking lot of the park, it doesn’t take long for Harry to pull his seatbelt off and storm out of the car, siting on the edge of a picnic table, back facing the car park and front staring into the dark forest. Louis bangs his head on the steering wheel a few times, accidentally hitting the horn; it didn’t even cause Harry to jump a little. Louis watched Harry for a few more minutes before he becomes a bit creeped out by how still he’s sitting.

Stepping out of the car quietly he makes his way over to Harry and stands in front of Harry, walking in between his open legs. Louis can tell Harry is trying his hardest not to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer so Louis makes the first move.

He wraps his own arms around Harry’s neck and kisses his forehead, making a big smacking sound, trying to get as much as a small smile out of him, but alas, nothing. He starts playing with his curls and rests his own head in the crook of Harry’s neck, gently kissing him. If this was any other time these two things always get Harry moving, pulling Louis closer, but again no luck. 

Louis decides to try one more thing before he might slap Harry to get a response out of him. He gently starts sucking on his neck, just below his ear, a definite week spot that causes Harry to squirm and push Louis away at his chest.

“Stop it, that isn’t going to just make me forgive you for being such a shit head. Do you know every time we ‘hang out’, the next day Liam and Niall ask me if you’ve asked me out properly and every time I say no they look like they have less and less hope in us, like as soon as I start uni in a couple of months you’ll forget about me because we’ll be three hours away from eachother. Then it has me thinking, maybe you don’t want me because I’m too young for you to take serio-”

“Haz don’t be stupid, I’m only twenty-one, and do the math.”

“Don’t interrupt me Louis, you know I never bother you with all this ‘feelings crap’ as you call it but right now I’m pissed off at you.” 

Louis just nods his head, signifying to Harry that he can go on without interruption as he hangs his head to stare at the floor. 

“So I think maybe it’s the age but then I think it can’t be that or you wouldn’t have even continued flirting with me after that night at Zayns. You build me up every time just to fucking drop me back down again. Even tonight when you said you just wanted to see me it made my fucking week but then you remind me that you don’t want me in that way… maybe my mum is right.” Louis’ heart breaks when he hears Harry say those last few words. 

“Oh Haz no, please don’t say that, your mum isn’t right. I could never just play you along, you mean too much to me.” Harry looks up to meet Louis’ eyes, they look so sad.

“How much do I mean to you?” Harry asks, his voice is so sad and sincere that it makes Louis want to proclaim his love from the rooftops but he is not ready for that yet.

“So much H, do you know why I didn’t care about which uni you applied for when you were asking me a few months ago?” Louis has taken a step forward and cupped Harrys face in-between his hands. 

Harry shakes his head and tries to look down but Louis stops his movement.

“No, I just cried to Niall for like an hour because I thought it was just because we weren’t anything serious so you wouldn’t care if I moved to London.”

“Pfft, as if, it’s because I’d always make time for you, and I know you would vice versa. There isn’t anyone else I’d drive down to London to see at two A.M because I hadn’t seen you in a few da-“ 

Louis was cut off by Harrys lips, taking Louis by surprise it took him a few seconds to move, savouring the feel of those perfect smooth plump lips against his, he felt Harry lick his bottom lip but Louis pulled away instead of deepening the kiss, smiling as he heard Harry let out a little whine.

“How about I introduce you to my mum.” Louis smiled at Harry, watching his eyebrows furrow as he looked at Louis with confusion.

“Lou I’ve met your mum a gazillion times.”

“No I mean introduce you two again, not just as my ‘close mate’.” Louis hardly had a second to take in Harry’s elated expression before his oxygen intake was cut off by the tightest hug he has ever been apart of.

“Come on babe let’s get you home before mummy dearest notices I kidnapped you.” Louis said as he pulled back out of the hug but Harry didn’t make any attempt to move until after another make out session.

Both boys were quite on the way home, the only sound was coming from the radio, one of Harrys favourite playlists and the sound of Harrys lips against the skin of Louis hand, that was entwined with his, every couple of minutes.

“So before I go,” Harry asked as they pulled up outside his house, trailing off at the end waiting for Louis to nod so he could continue “What does this mean now? Does this mean I get to introduce you to my mum as my boyfr-”  
“Please don’t say it, not yet, you know I hate that word.” Harry nodded; his smile still hadn’t faded because he knew this was the most he would get from Louis in a while so he was going to take what he could get. 

They finally parted ways after another steamy make-out session in which Harry pulled Louis over into the back seats and Louis decided to call it a night when Harry was beginning to get hard, trying to grind up against him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis was still wondering how to approach the situation, it had been a week since he promised Harry to kind of officialise their relationship in some way, at least to his mum and maybe Harry’s mum sooner rather then later. 

He couldn’t decide wether he should just come out with it and introduce Harry as his partner, but that word sounded so serious but Louis hated the word boyfriend as his ex used it in such a degrading tone, such as ‘Oh be a darling boyfriend and fetch me and Mark some drinks’ or ‘This is Louis, he’s just having a few years break from uni so he can be the best little boyfriend ever and look after me’.

“Louis William Tomlinson stop ignoring me I’m talking to you!” His mother snapped, causing Louis’ eyes to divert from his bowl of cornflakes to his mum standing by the kettle.

“Sorry mum, lost in my thoughts what did you say?” Louis asked swirling his spoon around the bowl before slurping up some milk.

“I said did you want another cup of tea, then I said what’s got you staring into your cornflakes like deciding to take a bite is the hardest decision in your life. Want to have a chat with a caring mum?” She asked, setting her own tea down and sitting opposite him at the table.

“Well, I don’t really know how to address this but I want to introduce you to someone important later. But you’ve met this someone, and this someone confuses me greatly.” Louis sighed, dropping his spoon into his bowl making a big clunking sound before throwing his head back and staring at the roof.

“Well how about you tell me who this someone is first.”

“Harry.” Louis almost whispered out, looking up in time to catch a knowing grin cross his mums face.

“Would I be right to assume that you want to introduce him as your boyfriend?” Jay asked, grin still taunting Louis.

“Maybe, was it that obvious?”  
“Kind of, I’ve been waiting for you to tell me this, I mean you guys aren’t exactly quiet so I figured it wasn’t just friendly sleepovers.”

“Oh god gross mum! Whatever you say please don’t make any comments to Harry cos he’ll probably keel over from embarrassment.” Louis laughed at the thought of Harrys red face, coughing into his fisted hand then sorting out his hair trying to avoid eye contact.

“Okay honey I promise no more comments, so are you to confirmed boyfriends with a hash tag?” Jay asked leaning back looking smug with her attempt to speak ‘modern’ as she calls it.

“Wow please stop, hash tag mum, really? Stop talking to Fizzy about twitter. I don’t know that’s my conundrum,” Jay raised an eyebrow at Louis’ choice of words but he waved her off before she would make a sarcastic comment 

“You know I hate the word boyfriend, Dean really put me off it, but he’s not Dean he’s Harry and he would never undermine me. But it’s also the fact that it’s Harry that I can’t call him my partner because that sounds so serious and he would be expecting wedding bells in the next year from that.” Louis nearly knocked himself out by slamming his head on the table, letting out a cry in pain whilst his mother laughed at him.

“Well you know what you want and if you want Harry to stick around you have to make the right choice, because I love that boy like a second son and this isn’t any reflection on you but if you kept up this ‘friendship’ thing you keep calling it, it would probably break his heart. Anyone can see he loves you!”

“Whoa, slow down, no mentions of the ‘L’ word yet please. I know I should have done this 3 months ago, but I finally realised I’m twenty one and I don’t need to be sneaking around with him because his mum doesn’t approve of me.”

“What? What could you have possibly done for her to not approve of you?”

“Stringing Harry along according to her, and she’s friends with Deans mum and apparently I broke Deans heart because I was the bad guy in that relationship.”

“Well she sounds stuck up, she obviously doesn’t know you or how you are with Harry.”

“Hmm, well I told Harry that soon we could tell his mum we’re together so maybe she’ll want to get to know me.” Louis shrugged, picking up his phone noticing he had a couple of texts from Harry.

From Harry – Morning boo xx  
From Harry – Are you working tonight or are we still going to the movies? Xx

To Harry – Morning love, change of plan come to mine mum’s cooking steak. Not working tomorrow either so stay the night. X

From Harry – Okay, I’ll come over after work. Have a nice day xxx

“You’re texting Harry aren’t you? Look at your lov-, I mean ‘not love’ sick smile.” Jay smirked before taking away his bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

“Yeah is it alright if he comes over for dinner?” Louis asked ignoring her comment before he stood up to leave the table.

“Of course.” She smiled softly at her son as he left the kitchen to go upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis heard Harrys car pull up several hours later, feeling strangely calm about taking the next step in their relationship Louis sent a quick text to Zayn.

To Malik – So in about 3 minutes Harry and I may be official. Had a fight last week and I told him I’d introduce him to my mum for real this time.  
I’m so brave I know, it only took me three months to do it. 

As soon as the doorbell rang he sprinted downstairs so he could bring Harry into the kitchen and do what he planned to do, he had already told his mum to act casual and not answer the door so she was playing candy crush on her iPad in the kitchen whilst the potatoes baked.

Louis swung the door open and pulled Harry in by his shirt before closing the door and pushing him against it.  
“Hey babe.” He greeted as he pushed his lips onto Harrys, quickly it turned quite hungry but Louis pulled away as soon as Harrys grip on his waist tightened. Louis pulled back to see a flushed face and puffy lips. Usually Louis would just call out to his mum that Harry was here and they’d go upstairs to watch a movie, which was actually what they put on just loud enough so Jay couldn’t hear Harry grunting and moaning because no matter what the situation he found it hard to stay quiet.

“Lou you can’t just greet me like that then stop all of a sudden.” Harry pouted, he looked ridiculously cute and Louis would love to do the usual and continue what they started but instead he leant into whisper in the taller boys ear.

“But I have to introduce you to someone.” He pulled back and winked, Harry nodded eagerly, and smiling widely almost dragging Louis towards the kitchen but Louis took the lead.

 

He had a tight grip on Harrys hand as he pushed open the kitchen door to find his mum, Lottie and the twins there.  
Louis gulped quite loudly because he didn’t realise Lottie would be there too, she always gave Louis crap for how grossly coupley he and Harry are for ‘best friends’ so she’ll get a real kick out of this.

At least fizzy wasn’t here because she had a mega crush on Harry and this might get her down and the twins are too young to care about anything like this.

Louis cleared his throat and instantly Lottie raised an eyebrow at their joined hands but Jay just smiled warmly at Harry as she usually would.

“Uhm, so guys this is Harry,” He was cut off by his mum and Lottie sniggering at his awkward greeting, Harry just squeezed his hand tighter and coughed trying to cover up his own laugh, “What I mean is well this isn’t just Harry, well you know he’s Harry but now he’s not just the Harry we all know, but he is, but he isn’t my best friend. Well he still is my best friend.” 

Jay couldn’t keep in her giggles now, Harry joined in at least having the decency to try and stifle his with a free hand. The twins just kept looking up from their colouring book, highly confused.

“Spit it out Lou!” Lottie urged, staring at him with a highly amused expression.

“Harry is my boyfriend.” Louis swore Harry almost swooned at his words, because when he looked at his face his smile was so wide Louis thought he had broken Harry, it was the first time Harry had heard him say it and he knew all about Louis’ douche ex.

“About time, now is dinner almost ready because when mum told me to stay in for dinner because Harry was coming over I thought you were going to announce his pregnancy!” Lottie smiled, Harry laughed at how similar she was to Louis with her sarcastic personality, Louis just glared whilst Jay laughed.

“Well that’s one thing I don’t have to worry about with them Lottie. Well welcome Harry, I’m glad Louis finally had the courage to do this, even though that was the worst introduction.” Jay smiled and motioned for the two boys to sit at the spare seats at the table.

“Aww he wasn’t too bad, I just can’t believe he said it out loud! Thought Lottie would have beaten it out of him or something.” Harry smiled at Jay, causing Lottie to laugh and agree and Louis to punch his shoulder.

“Does that mean you two kiss now? Like mum and Dan?” Daisy asked staring at the two boys opposite her.

“Yeah Daisy, I’m sure this will be the first time they’ve kissed or done anything boyfriends do.” Lottie smirked as Jay scolded her for being rude and inappropriate at the dinner table. They all talked for a bit longer, Louis was just relieved it all went smoothly even though there wasn’t really anything to doubt because his family love Harry.

“Okay well if that’s over how long til dinner mum?” Louis asked, still holding hands with Harry, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his soft skin.

“About 40 minutes, you don’t have to bore yourself by sitting here just cos you’re a couple now.” Jay dismissed them from the kitchen and that was all it took for Harry to drag Louis upstairs to his room.

“Boyfriend? I didn’t think you’d say it, I thought you would just say we were dating or seeing eachother. I don’t think I’m ready for the boyfriend label!” Harry joked before pushing Louis onto his bed, closing the door behind him.

“Shuttup Haz, now we’re official I can break it off whenever I want!” Louis said nonchalantly.

“You’d never do that, I’m too cute!” Harry pouted, he knew that was one of Louis’ weaknesses, Louis groaned and laid back on the bed as Harry crawled over him.

“Do I get kisses now cos I manned up and called you my boyfriend.” Louis teased, wrapping his arms around Harrys’ neck when his head was level with Louis’.

“Mhmm, you’ll get more then kisses later, but for now we only have 40 minutes which definitely isn’t enough time for what I want to do tonight and we can’t go down to dinner smelling of sex, especially now I’m your boyfriend. Gotta keep your family sweet on me.” Harry leant down to Louis’ ear, licking the shell and blowing lightly. “But I can do something else real quick.”

Their lips meet, their hands roam each other’s bodies, as Harry soon makes it clear what he wants to do when he starts palming Louis through his sweatpants, trying to get him hard quickly.

Louis still can’t believe that when he and Harry started hooking up six months ago Harry had only every kissed one person before, and now three months after Harry lost his virginity with Louis, Harry had become an animal in the sack. 

Usually Louis took the lead but it was so much hotter when Harry was in this mood. It usually happened when Louis had done something surprisingly romantic and this was how Harry reacted.

“Babe wait, press play on my iPod.” Louis panted out as he pushed Harry up at his shoulders, he watched harry stand up, his tight jeans straining slightly from his semi. 

As Harry walked over to press play he quickly undressed himself, Louis started to rub himself at the sight and let out a small moan when Harry bent over naked to plug the dock in. 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harrys’ song choice because ‘Of course! Of course he puts on The Arctic Monkeys’

“Fuck, you look so good bent over!” Louis said, pushing his own sweats and boxers down and Harry bounded over and began attacking his neck.  
“Stop, it’s gonna be so obvious if you leave marks on my neck. It’s not exactly scarf or hoodie wearing season.”

Harry reluctantly pulled himself of Louis’ neck with a pout which made Louis let out a breathy laugh due to the fact Harry was still stroking his dick.

“Fuck Lou, you look so good, so hard already.” Harry whispered whilst pulling off Louis’ shirt, Louis let out another quiet moan because he wasn’t used to Harry saying things like that. “So good babe, gonna suck you off now. Perfect cock, so pretty just like you.”

Harrys words had Louis let out a breathy ‘Yeah’

Harry started kissing Louis’ upper chest, using his free hand to rub his thumb over his left nipple, Harry knew this would make Louis putty in his hands.

It wasn’t long before Harry was leaving love bites on Louis’ tummy; Harry had loved it since he first saw Louis shirtless.

“Babe, hate to be a mood killer but we have half an hour and I know you’ll want to cuddle after.” Louis grins, lightly thrusting himself into Harrys firm grip. 

That was all Harry needed before his mouth enveloped Louis’ dick, Louis threw his head back onto the pillow at the feeling of Harrys warm mouth and his hands instantly find Harrys hair like the always do. Harry brings his mouth up to just suck on the tip, using a free hand that isn’t supporting him to play with Louis’ balls. 

Louis props himself up on his elbows so he can get a better view.

“Such a tease Haz.” Louis pulls Harrys hair so he looks up, lips shiny and wet around Louis dick, moving off to lick at his slit whilst keeping eye contact with Louis.

Harry let go of Louis’ dick to let it fall back, hot and heavy against Louis’ stomach. Harry just leans in so he can lick strips up and down his dick. 

“Haz, please… need your mouth around me.” Louis croaks out, watching Harry lick him with such enthusiasm really does things to him.

Harry sucks down hard, letting Louis hit the back of his throat, and Louis trying to restrain himself from fucking his mouth.

“You can fuck my mouth.” Harry pulls of and tells Louis as if he has read his mind.

“No, you’ll get all croaky.” Louis shakes his head and gently guides Harrys back down onto his dick. 

It doesn’t take long before that heat spreads through Louis’ stomach and he knows he’s close.

“Fuck Haz, you’re so good, so close.” That’s all Harry needs to pick up his speed so he can bring Louis closer to the edge, sucking hard, taking him deep. 

A few more dips of his head, hitting the back of his throat against Louis a couple more times until Louis pulls his head back a bit so he doesn’t choke Harry when he comes. 

Harry moans around Louis and he notices Harry has been jerking himself off during this and that’s all it takes for Louis to come hot and fast down Harrys throat, Harry sucks him through it and swallows quickly before climbing back over Louis and collapsing on him, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck.

Louis just breathes heavily, running his fingers softly up and down Harrys bare back as Harry leaves soft kisses on his neck.

“Best boyfriend ever!” Louis leans down to kiss Harrys’ head and he can feel him smile against his neck.

“Do you need a wash cloth before it gets gross?” Louis asks presuming Harry has his own cum on his stomach; Harry just shakes his head and giggles.

“I used your shirt, it was just there on the bed next to me.” Louis groans and pushes Harry off him onto the other side of the bed.

“You are so gross, I take it back you’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Louis rolls of the bed and pulls on his clothes par his shirt as he searches his draws for another one. 

He hears that Harry has made no attempt to move and get redressed so when he turns around he isn’t surprised to see him spread out on his back, naked and eyes closed.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep Styles, ten minutes then we have to go downstairs.”  
Louis pulls on a shirt that he recognises to be Harrys, that’ll please him. 

He crawls over Harry, leaving a few soft kisses on his way up; his eyes open to look at Louis with an adoring smile, which he can’t help, but return.

“I hope you know how happy you make me, like I was happy even when you didn’t call me your boyfriend but I would have always been uncertain if I was a sure thing for you.” Harry speaks quietly before Louis sits up, planting his bum on Harrys’ firm stomach before taking his hands in his own.

“You’re a sure thing Styles, always have been, I’ve just been a pussy.” Louis shrugged and Harry made a noise of agreement, he earned a quick whack for that.

“So my mum next? Maybe now she’ll forgive you for taking me to get my first tattoo.” Harry nudges his hips up in the air to make Louis bump upwards.

“Oh god, does she still go on about that? It was eight months ago, plus you got the letter A for her!” Louis sighed exaggeratedly, he was about a million times more nervous for Harry to tell his family they were boyfriends then it was to tell Jay.

“Shut up Lou, she’ll think you’re swell. Now let’s go so I can charm your family even more so as your boyfriend” Harry laughs pushing Louis off him so he can go and get changed, Louis just sits there on the bed wondering how all this even happened with such a dork like Harry.

“Swell? Really Haz, are you sure you’re eighteen and not eighty.”

“Ha ha Lou you are so funny, hurry up, you don’t want your mum to think we were up to anything naughty.” Harry winks at Louis before he turns on his heels towards the bedroom door and opens it.

“Oh trust me, she already knows.” Louis responded quietly, just loud enough for Harry to catch it.

“What! Oh my god that’s so embarrassing, did she say something to you?” Harry replied, frozen in the doorway as Louis shook his had laughing, climbing of the bed and walking over towards Harry so he could hug him from behind, arms around his middle but he isn’t quite tall enough to fit his head over Harrys shoulders.

“I was joking, come on love move along.” Louis kissed his shoulder blade and started walking forwards pushing Harry towards the stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner the week before went swell as Harry would put it, it is his newest adjective of choice, he’s such a dork is all Louis could think but at least now he’s my dork.

Harry had taken full advantage of calling Louis his boyfriend, he had a movie night and invited his friends Liam and Niall and then told Louis to bring Zayn because they all got on quite well, and had made a point to make it obviously known that they were now ‘boyfriends’. 

He had even used it during sex one night to the point where Louis stopped then and there whilst he was riding Harry and scolded him, telling Harry he’d go soft if he said it one more time, but of course Harry let it slip ‘accidentally’ as Louis came.

 

From Harry – Raincheck tonight think I have the flu. Ill die in silence cos everyones out even supernerd Gem x  
To Harry – What a shame, I was really looking forward to a lovely sit down with your fam so they can question me on my motives with you. Hope you feel better Haz. How did you get the flu, is it even autumn yet?  
ill call you after work xx

From Harry – If I’m awake, these tablets are strong as fuck. I think I got sick from when we skinny dipped the other day in that freezing lake.

To Harry – Nothing is as strong as my fuck ;)  
Oops sorry no wonder your mum hates me just something to add to the list

From Harry – That was dumb you’ve been spending too much time with me :) and shut up you

Harry didn’t answer so Louis wonders around Tesco’s after his shift at the restaurant, thankful he was on a lunchtime rush because now he can go and look after Harry. 

He stocks up his basket with what he thinks would help a sick person out:  
Tissues, nasal spray, pain killers, chicken soup, Vicks vapour rub, bananas, orange juice and Harrys favourite sweets.

He pays for it quickly and drives over to Harrys trying to figure out a way to get in. 

Harry once told him about the dodgy kitchen window that Louis could come in through when they were back in the handys and blowjob phase of there relationship, Louis feels it would be better to try and sneak in rather then waking up Harry. 

Once he’s inside he realises he’ll have to wake up Harry anyway because if he starts battering around in the kitchen looking for bowls and glasses and Harry wakes up it may freak him out.

He puts the orange juice and soup in the fridge before going upstairs to Harrys room, he can’t help but smile at the sight.

Harry is spread out on his back, covers up to his waist, nose bright red and mouth hanging open breathing rather heavily. Louis needs photographic evidence of this, he leaves the flash off because the lamp gives a nice glow anyway.

He walks over to the bed and sits next to Harry before feeling his forehead, it’s quite warm, and places the bag of whatever else he bought on the floor.

“Babe, wake up its Lou,” Louis shakes him gently, trying to contain his giggles as Harry swats away Louis’ hand on you bicep. “Hazza, I have soup for you.” 

“Go away.” Harry grumbles before flipping himself over onto his stomach, shoving his face in the pillow.

“Harold Edward Styles, wake up now or you’ll wake up at 3am, not being able to go back to sleep and like hell I’ll answer your phone call.” 

“You’d always answer my phone call,” Harry rolls over and smiles dopily at Louis, his hair stuck down to his forehead from sleep and sweat, Louis pushed it back off his face in hope that he’d cool down. “You mentioned soup, where is it?”

“I’ll go get it, I didn’t want to wake you up and make you have to get out of bed to check who was rummaging around your kitchen looking for a bowl.”

“As if you’d wake me up with your delicate, light steps,” Harry teases, reaching out to squeeze Louis side, Louis just rolls his eyes before glaring a little at him.  
“Don’t you remember that time we got super high and went downstairs to get those raisin wheats, the bowls haven’t moved.”

“Babe if I was high enough to eat fucking raisin wheats then I was definitely too high to remember the bowl locations but, alas, I shall find them. Meanwhile enjoy this bag of goodies I bought from tescos, but not the vapour rub, I’ll help you rub that in.” Louis winks before picking up the plastic bag and dumping it onto the bed and then makes his way downstairs.

Ten minutes later Louis plods back upstairs with soup and orange juice, he notices Harry has already eaten a banana and has started on the haribos.  
“Tut tut, those sweets were for dessert.” Louis stands in the doorway with a tray, he even found a fresh bread roll for the soup, Harry stares up at him fondly as he makes a move to sit up and accept the tray.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist, you didn’t have to do all this ya know. I’m sure it would have been more fun to go out with Zayn or summin like that.” 

Harry moves over so Louis can sit next to him, accepting the tray and kissing his shoulder so he doesn’t transfer germs.

“Well the plan was to come here tonight anyway, and I wanted to look after you.” Louis smiles shyly, he doesn’t know why but admitting that he needs and wants Harry still makes him nervous.“ Plus I wanna see you jacked up on flu meds later.”

Zayn does call Louis to see what he’s doing, to see if he wants to come over cos he’s got some beer and bud. Louis politely declines saying he is playing house looking after his sick Harry.

If Louis’ heart swells to twice it’s size after that phone call because Harry reaches out and makes grabby hands towards him well no body has to know.

Louis dozes off snuggled up to Harrys’ side about halfway through the movie, he let Harry put on Moulin Rouge to indulge him in a one of offer because he’s sick. 

It isn’t that Louis doesn’t like the movie; he just refuses to watch it with Harry because he’ll sing the songs from the soundtrack for weeks, trying to tempt Louis into a duet of ‘Elephant Love Melody’. 

When he wakes up he notices a shit load of tissues lying on the bed and some on the floor, a few banana skins piled into the empty soup bowl and pretty much all the sweets gone except the red gummy bears. 

Harry always leaves them for Louis because he knows they’re his favourite.

He picks up all the tissues, shoving them into the bin under his desk, and quickly nips out to the bathroom to wash his hands before he picks up any germs. 

It would probably be too late anyways seeing as Harry keeps coughing and sneezing about thirty centimeters away from Louis.

He decides to take the bowl downstairs and place it in the dishwasher but as soon as he notices the living room light on at the bottom of the stairs he regrets it.

“Harry is that you? How are you feeling?” Anne calls out from the living room, Louis has two choices, he can either run back upstairs and make Harry come down with him but that would be too obvious that he’s just ran away or he can man up and go down and say hi.

“No Mrs Twist, it’s Louis. I was just bringing down some stuff to, uhh, put in the dishwasher.” He walks down, standing in the doorway smiling and lifting his hands to gesture to what he mentioned.

“Oh hello Louis, I didn’t notice your car out front.” Anne smiles politely but she still holds that uncertain look in her eye, as if she’s trying to decipher if she can trust Louis. 

Harry told her that since he informed his mum that they were official she kept asking when Louis was coming over to meet the family, but Louis knew she was just trying to be polite because she’d look like a bitch if she didn’t allow him over anymore.

Even she wasn’t stupid enough to do that because she knew all to well it would push Harry away.

Robin just nods towards him before returning to his crossword

“Yeah drove my mums from work because mines being serviced. Did you two have a nice dinner?” Anne looks surprised that he’s taken an interest in her night and she nods quickly.

“I didn’t think we had any soup.” Anne looks confused now as Louis is still standing there awkwardly holding the bowl, he wants to die now because he doesn’t know how to converse with this woman.

“Yeah I wasn’t sure what you had because Harry was asleep when I rang him after work so I popped into the shops to get him some things.” Again a genuinely surprised look appeared on her face, honestly Louis was a little pissed off about it, did she really think he was this much of a dickhead that he wouldn’t look after Harry if he was sick, that he’d only have an interest if he was able to fuck.

“How sweat, the dishwasher is full so you can just leave those in the sink if you want to get back to Harry.”

“Oh he’s asleep so I’ll just wash them up quickly.” Louis nods at them both before leaving the room, trying not to listen to what Anne and Robin were talking about but as soon as he heard his name it was hard not to.

Something about being how surprising this is that Louis has come over to care for Harry, which pisses Louis off further. He’s twenty one years old not a horny sixteen year old that just wants a shag then go home and see his friends.

On his way back, passing the living room door Louis almost jumped out of his skin when Anne called out to him, “Louis could I talk to you for a minute.”

Louis was only panicking a bit, but this had to be done, maybe it would be better talking to Anne without Harry there pinning all his hope on Louis and Anne getting on swimmingly.

“Of course.” Louis replied, walking in and noticing Robin wasn’t in the room anymore.

“I know we haven’t really seen eye to eye, quite literally too because don’t think I haven’t noticed Harry sneaking, you and himself, in and out at ridiculous hours.”

Louis blushed a little with embarrassment at being caught out, he shouldn’t have to feel like this, he and Harry are both adults, he moves to sit down on the sofa opposite the armchair Anne was sitting on.

“I’m sorry about that, but from what Harrys said about your thoughts on us it seemed like you didn’t want us to be together so this was Harrys attempt to avoid conflict.”

“Louis it isn’t that I don’t like you it’s just that I worry about my son, ever since he’s come out he hasn’t had it easy you know. Finally he found someone he truly likes and cares about and I was worried you were just messing about.”

“I know, I worry about him too, I mean those dickheads from his school are still around just because he’s finished doesn’t mean I don’t worry about him being approached after work or at the gym or something.” Louis agreed, maybe them talking about their common ground would make Anne realise how much Louis cares.

“Also I truly like and care about him too, I know he told you we’re like properly together now. We told my mum last week and he invited me over yesterday for dinner tonight but then he got sick.” 

Anne smiles, her eyes flickering over Louis’ shoulder at something but Louis doesn’t want to be rude and look too because it’s probably just Robin walking around, he thought he heard footsteps.

“Well how about we start a new page, I can see how much you care about him tonight and I don’t want you to feel unwelcomed in your boyfriends home, especially as you only have about six weeks before he moves to London.”

If Louis knew how pain free this chat would have been he would have done it months ago, she still seemed a bit uncertain but this would definitely do for now.

“Please don’t remind me, my petrol expenses are going to double.” Louis sighs and Anne has a little laugh also looking surprised.

“So you two are going to stay together? I thought maybe this was just a summer thing.”

“Nope, I’ll be driving there whenever I can, I was actually looking into an acting course down there, find a job and stay with him but I haven’t mentioned it yet because I don’t want my plans to fall through. Also I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Louis smiles still shocked that he’s having this conversation with Harrys mum of all people. 

He doesn’t even talk about this to Zayn, he hasn’t even let it sink in to himself yet even though he’s made most of the plans.

“Please do it!” He hears a familiar voice call out from behind, his favourite familiar voice all husky and tired from his sickness. 

Louis whips his head around to see Harry standing in the doorway, duvet wrapped around his lanky frame, smile so bright and his nose so red. He didn’t want to tell Harry now; he really wanted it to be a surprise but moment seems perfect.

“Harry why are you listening! You ruined the surprise.” Louis teases, standing up to face Harry as he walks over. 

In all honesty, Louis has no shits to give right now that Anne is in the room or that Harry is contagious so he cups Harrys’ cheeks and plants a big kiss on his lips, before pulling away because maybe he actually gives a little shit about getting too sick to work and save up for London and because Anne still seems a bit sceptical of him. 

“Are you being serious, are you really going to move to London with me?” Harry’s smile still so wide, his eyes not breaking contact from Louis’.

“Well maybe not straight away, let you settle and I’ll find a job. Tie up all the loose ends here in Donny and then after a couple of months I’ll move down.” Louis smiles back, he really can’t think of anything else he’d rather do right now.

“You couldn’t stay away for two months.” Harry teases, reaching out for Louis’ hands, still smiling.

Louis shakes his head, “I know, trust me I’ll be in London most weekends and any days I can too.”

“So this is it, this is what our near future is.” Harrys voice is so filled with excitement, his eyes bright with happy tears. 

“As long as you don’t find some gangly hipster presenter that is your perfect match down there.” Louis tries to joke but it comes out in a rather serious tone.

This time it’s Harrys turn to shake his head, so fast it almost falls off.

“You’re my perfect match boo, I love you.” Harry says before looking like he regrets it, his hand twitching to cover up his mouth.

‘Why does Harry look like he regrets it’, Louis mind goes into a panic, ‘wait why do I care if he regrets it, I’m not ready to say it back am I?’ 

Harry quickly drops Louis’ hands when he takes a few seconds too long to reply, “Uhm, sorry that just slipped out. Ya know just excitement from this all, I didn’t mean it.”

‘He didn’t mean it, Harry doesn’t love me.’ Is all that is going through Louis’ head as his gaze drops down from Harrys eyes to the floor, his bare feet in the carpet. 

It takes Louis another few too many seconds to realise why what had just been said made him feel like such shit.

“But I love you!” Louis blurts out, it didn’t make him feel any better, and he avoided all eye contact with Harry and Anne. 

Oh god, why is this happening when Anne is in the fucking room. Louis wants to drop dead because Harry isn’t responding, he’s only just realised how much he loves Harry and how fast it was for his heart to break. 

Louis zones out thinking about how much he loves Harry.

He loves Harrys voice, he loves how excited he gets about the most mundane things, he loves how much love Harry has for the world and the people in it no matter how shit his past teenage years have been for him, he loves the way Harry tries to sniffle quietly when they watch a sad movie and he loves how he tries to cover it up by distracting Louis with kisses, he loves how Harry knows exactly how to cheer Louis up after a shit day at work even with a simple smile. 

He knows he could go on but something else draws his attention, Harry is shaking Louis at his shoulders, smiling wide again.

Louis looks around and notices Anne has gone, ‘how long was I zoned out for?’ he looks back to Harry, this time Harrys’ hands cupping Louis’ face.

“Did you hear me you idiot?” Harry asks, Louis shakes his head, so confused and still so hurt.

“I said I love you too! I love you so much, I only took it back because I thought I freaked you out and I didn’t want to have to talk about it with mum in the room.” Harry smiles down at Louis, waiting for Louis to response.

Louis clears his throat and tries to compose himself.  
“So let’s get this straight, you said I love you, you took it back cos you thought I freaked, which I did because I just realised I love you too, and then I said it and you said it back but I was zoned out thinking you didn’t love me.”

Harry nods and pulls him down onto the sofa into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ waist, smiling into his shoulder trying not to laugh and Louis’ still dazed expression. 

“W both love eachother, you’re gonna move to London with me and my mum now likes you after that beautiful declaration of love.” Harry grins, Louis isn’t sure wether it’s his overly ecstatic smile or his drugged up on meds smile, perhaps a mixture.

Louis doesn’t even bother replying he just readjusts himself so he is facing Harry and smiles at him.

“I love you Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry whispers, moving his face forward to kiss Louis’ nose, before nudging Louis for a reply.

“I tolerate you Harold Edward Styles.” Louis smiles, leaning into kiss Harry before he can groan out a “That’s not my name!”

Harry still squeezes Louis’ side before pulling away, causing Louis to lean back and let out a loud squeal.

“Okay, jeez lay off, I love you too Harry Edward Styles.”

They both smile at eachother, stupid love sick smiles as Jay would say, thinking about how this night couldn’t have gone any better even though Louis suspects he will end up with the flu in the next couple of days.

But Louis couldn’t care less.


End file.
